moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronen
Ronen is an Agent in Modern Combat Versus. He uses a sword. He is very effective at short distances but at mid and long ranges he is completely useless. His alternate action and ability cover up this flaw by allowing him to dash to the enemy with temporary invincibility against gunfire. Background I was not an honorable man. I took what I wanted and indulged in every vice...every depravity known to mankind, I partook in with pleasure. I was a hedonist -- I knew no boundaries, no limits. As a ranking OCTO soldier, I received everything I ever dreamed of...and what I did not receive, I took. One day, in the midst of a week of heavy impropriety, I was...let us say, "incapacitated." In my altered state, I saw a vision -- a guide. Our society has no place for tradition; all has been forgotten. But I know in my heart that this guide was an ancestor of sorts, and he came with a lesson that would change my life. The weapon he held in his hands was from another time... I asked: "Why would anyone bother using a sword when there are weapons that are better? Quicker? Deadlier?" He replied: "Anything that is so easily acquired holds little value. Choose a calling that takes diligence, strength, patience...and its value will be apparent. Honor your inner strength -- fight for something greater than yourself." As it turned out, I was not merely "incapacitated." My heart had stopped...and I only returned from the dead when the ancestor left me. I decided to become an Agent that day, and to honor my guide by taking up a sword as my weapon. Nothing worth fighting for is easy in this life. Weapon: Katana While the '''Katana '''has a short range, it deals high damage and it can be used indefinitely. On the PC, hold the attack button down to unleash continuous combination attacks on the enemy. Ability Deflect Armor grants him temporary invincibility against gunfire, which is deflected back at the opposing Agent for devastating results. This ability can effectively be combined with Ronen's dash and catch his opponent off guard for several close range attacks. The largest limitation of this ability is that Ronen is still prone to anything that isn't a bullet, making it a challenge to dispatch Blaze, Kult, and Chapka especially if they are at higher levels. Alternative Action Ronen can dash towards enemies. This ability is useful because of the long distance he can travel in a short amount of time. It can be used in the beginning of the match to "dash" ahead of the team and lead a charge. It can also be used to launch a combination attack. Quotes When selected * "My armor will not yield." * "I will protect the weak." * "A true warrior stands before you." * "Strength is victory." * "My blade is yours to command." * "I shall be your shield." When deployed * "I choose both allies and enemies with care." * "Honor above all else." * "It is wise to check the bridge before you cross it." * "No mercy for those who lack bravery." * "A hero keeps his blade sharp, and his mind sharper." Respawning * "My focus has wavered...but now I am ready." * "Life and death are one." * "I may stumble, but I never fall." * "I shall transcend this moment." * "Harmony and balance. Ah..." Killing an enemy * "You died a reckless fool." * "Die with honor." * "May you find peace." * "A clumsy cat cannot hunt for long." * "A weak mind leads to an easy death." * "Rest, now." * "Three have left this realm!" * "THREE deaths!" * "You are my third!" * "Four have paid the final price!" * "My fourth execution!" * "Four have fallen!" * "Five kills!" * "Five souls at rest!" * "Five have fallen." * "Killing spree!" * "Ha! Fortune smiles upon me!" * "They fall like wheat before the scythe!" * "Your savagery ends here." (Revenge kill) * "I bear you no grudge." (Revenge kill) * "Rest now, skilled one." (Spree killer) Activating ability * "Armor activated." * "I am a fortress." * "Their weapons are worthless now." * "Bullets cannot pierce me." * "Your metal toys will not harm me." (Enemy only) * "I feel no pain." (Enemy only) * "Your bullets are like butterfly kisses, ha ha ha ha..." (Enemy only) * "I will clean up this mess." (Enemy only) Victory * "First, we celebrate. Then, we sharpen our blades." * "A bitter battle makes a sweeter victory." * "This win brings us glory." Defeat * "Tree bends in the storm, but does not break." Skins * Default * Oni-Masa Trivia : He is obviously based on the ancient samurai